All Around The World
by turbomagnus
Summary: Shorts and Drabbles featuring everyone's favorite anthromorphic personifications of geopolitical entities... Otherwise known as the Nations of Hetalia.
1. Discovered By Whom

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 13 October.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Discovered By Whom"

By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>The Nation of Ireland, Colleen McCool, rolled her eyes and looked at the German Nation, "How long have they been arguing about this?"<p>

Germany said something in his native language, then repeated in English, "Nine long and annoying hours of the same arguments repeated endlessly... so ineffecient..."

"Colombus was Italian!" Romano claimed forcefully, "It is a day the Americans should celebrate the glories and history of Italy!"

"Italian, ha!" Spain spat back, "You cared nothing for Columbus - if it were not for my Queen Isabella, he would have gone no where, your people gave him no support whereas mine gave him ships and funding that allowed him to make his voyage!"

"Your Columbus, ha!" Greenland sneered at both of them, "He discovered nothing more than a Carib island - it was Leif Erikson who truely discovered the 'New World' when he landed on what is now Canada!"

Romano and Spain looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at Greenland in annoyance.

"Don't go making up places!" Romano snapped at the island Nation.

"He is right on this at least," Spain agreed, "I can think of no 'Canada', you shouldn't lie just to win an argument, it's improper!"

No one paid any attention to the Nation in the corner of the room who sighed and slumped his shoulders at being forgotten again.

"Why is it most of the Nations who remember me aren't even recognised?" Matthew mumbled to himself, thinking of Peter and John, the unrecognised Nations of Sealand and the Confederate States, respectively.

A laugh cut across the argument, drawing attention to the table where the Nations of England and France were sitting, their own rivalry put aside for the moment as Arthur had his arm around Francis' shoulder.

"It's all an academic matter anyway," Arthur laughed again, "It really doesn't matter who _discovered_ the New World, nothing would have ever came of it if it hadn't been for France and England, you know."

Spain swore in their native language before countering, "Then it would be my people, my country that deserves the recognition! Spain funded Columbus' voyage, Spain colonised the New World as much as France and England did! It was Spain, in fact, that was the last country to _lose _it's colonies in the New World!"

Arthur's good-nature disappeared, "Spain is also a lying two-faced nest of vipers! The only reason you weren't on their side..."

He pointed at first Germany, then Venizicano as he spoke, "Was because Germany's boss didn't trust you not to stab them in the back! I remember the Iberian Black Market, Spain, and what we discovered about Operation Felix. You're always trying to claim places that aren't yours, Gibraltar comes to my mind quite easily."

Colleen snorted and stood up to shout, "Ye need ta shut your mouth, Artie! Ye aren't much better a'that! How long've ye been trying ta claim me house? And Rockall, too, for that matter!"

Portugal glared at both Ireland and Spain, "What is the matter? Do you not like hearing that others know of your connections with the Axis intelligence services?"

Germany thumped the table with his fist, "You are arguing about your claims to the 'New World'! Leave the rest of us out of it!"

"Hey, hey!" Alfred Kirkland announced as he entered the room with a hamburger in his hand, "The hero's here at last! Sorry I was late, you guys, but the line in the drive-thru was just so long... Did I miss anything important? Aw, it doesn't matter, I'm sure I can pick it up as we move along."

Greenland, Spain and Romano all looked at one another, then at Alfred.

"America..." Spain said smoothly, the ingratiating tones sending chills down the spines of other Nations, "As the _greatest_ Nation in the 'New World and such an... _awesome hero_... perhaps you can settle this for us; whose country would _you_ say has had the most influence on your part of the world? Myself, Romano, or Greenland?"

Alfred looked at Spain for a moment, then down at the food in his hand, "Well, who invented the burger?"


	2. Election Day Jitters

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 4 November.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Election Day Jitters"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>"Honestly, America, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before... actually, I didn't think you knew how to be nervous underneath all your bluster and bravado."<p>

"You haven't ever seen me on this date before, either," Alfred F. Jones took the liberty of pointing out, "There's a reason for it, too; I'm always nervous while I'm waiting for the polls to close. Come on, only my whole future as a Nation is at stake here, you know? After all, the pundits have spent the last week offering 'predictions' and all, but there's still no telling what will happen until the last vote is in and counted... maybe even recounted; remember Florida ten years ago? It can get crazy! And I'll be caught in the middle of it all!"

"I'll point out and remind you that it was, after all, your idea, Alfred - you and those 'Founding Fathers' you claim. Your little 'Great Experiment' in Democracy not as 'awesome' now with a few hundred years on it?"

"Now you just shut your mouth, Arthur!" Alfred snapped at the other Nation, "At least with my way if my people aren't happy with my bosses, they can remove them without having to have a war over it every time - how many times have you had civil wars because of your bosses refusing to listen to your people until they took up arms, huh? Come on, how many?"

"At least my people actually do something, what do yours do? Cast ballots and then expect people who don't listen to them anyway to go along with the results of those ballots - you're so naive, America," Arthur shook his head.

"And you're a fool," Alfred shot back, "Or have you forgotten being on the recieving end when my people refused to be oppressed anymore? Sure, sooner or later there's going to be someone in power who refuses to give it up when the people say 'enough', but you know what? I trust my people to remember that a Constitutional Republic means that power comes from the people to the government and not the other way around - that's part of why I'm the hero and always will be!"


	3. A New Dawn

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 5 November.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia and "V For Vendetta" or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"A New Dawn"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0o-

"Remember, remember, the Fifth of November;  
>The Gunpowder Treason and Plot.<br>I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason  
>Should ever be forgot."<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>London, England, November Fifth and dawn was breaking on a country free for the first time in years. Mere hours before, while the calendars still read November fourth, the people of London had marched on Parliment and watched as Big Ben rang out the changing of the day and the former seat of government erupted in firey conflagration to mark the end of Norsefire's reign of power. That had been the easy part and it was now over. What came next was repairing the damage done to their country and rebuilding their government as it was meant to be; servants of the people. Some of them would begin clearing away the rubble and remains of the High Chancellor's administration, both in terms of the ruins of Parliment and those members of Norsefire who remained in offices throughout the government and other bodies and might try to revive it. Others would have to take charge, to reform the aspects of government judicial, executive and legislative and provide an order to prevent the Norsefire remnants or simply opportunists from using the fall of Sutler's regime to establish themselves as new sole lords and masters.<p>

A few, a very few, who knew more than they ever told had an even more important mission. As the English people were reclaiming their country, were reclaiming their government, these few people who had managed to survive a decade of tyranny with one of the greatest secrets of the world in their possession had their own purpose; to bring their Nation back to England. They had been there, had watched over ten years before as Arthur Kirkland had shook his head when Adam Sutler was swore in not as Prime Minister but as 'High Chancellor' - muttering to himself about Ludwig had warned him, had seen his past in Arthur's future and warned him and he, Arthur, had warned them and they refused to listen - and then done something that no Nation had ever done before; he had packed his personal belongings and left Great Britain behind, declaring that Norsefire's country would never be his country, would never be England. Countries had risen and fell, governments had come and gone, but never before had a Nation left their people as Arthur had done.

And the sad truth was that Arthur had been right. He had warned them, he had cautioned them, he had tried to prevent them from making the mistake he had seen so many other countries make over his long life and they had not listened. The way they had simply abandoned him for the pretty words and empty promises of Adam Sutler and Norsefire, they had ignored him, ignored the very spirit of their Nation, and they had paid the price for it. They could only hope that when they found him, that he would forgive them and come back, that he would be willing to help them.


	4. On A Clear Sunday Morning : Dec 7, 1941

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, December Seventh.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"On A Clear Sunday Morning..."  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>December 7, 1941<p>

The horrorific scream of pain woke all the residents of the apartment building, sending most of them running down halls and stairways towards the source of the sound. The slowest arrived to find Kaili - the personification of Hawai'i as a Kingdom and now Territory - curled up in tears with her head in Davy's - in Tennessee's - lap and Oklahoma - Merle - rubbing her back.

Diego - otherwise known as California - dropped to his knee beside them, "What has happened, my friend?"

"Hurts... so bad..." Kaili managed to get out through her clenched teeth before another pain shot through her, causing the Territory to draw in on herself.

"Get Alfred!" Diego snapped at the closest State and William - Pennsylvania - didn't wait around, but took off running.

Carson and Isabella shared a look before she asked, "What can the rest of us do to help?"

"We don't know!" Davy told the States of Nevada and Arizona in frustration, "This has never happened before, not even when we were fighting each other!"

"How about clearing out and giving her some room?" Monty - West Virginia - suggested, "Anna, you've got a lot of hospitals, right? You've got to know _something_ about medicine."

The State of Maryland pushed her way through the crowd of States and Territories to join the other three States kneeling by Kaili, "I'll do what I can, but... without knowing what happened, there's not much I can do."

"I'll tell you what happened," A voice cut through the crowd with uncharacteristic anger and firmness as Alfred made his appearance, clutching his side and leaning on William for support, "That... Kiku happened. Japan attacked Pearl Harbor and that little backstabber waited until I was on the floor and hurting to drop a declaration of war on me and walk out. That's what happened."

"If that's the case, then there's nothing we can do for her," Maryland nodded grimly, "As long as Hawai'i is hurting, she'll hurt."

"Then what do we do instead?" Brigham - the State of Utah - demanded to know.

"What are we gonna do?" Alfred repeated as he took his arm from around William's shoulder and stood up straight, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. I tried to be nice, tried to talk to Kiku about what he's been doing the last few years, but this is gone way too far... Now he's gone and made me mad. We'll see how proud he is of his Imperial Army and Navy when I ram my fist down his throat and punch him in the stomach from the inside! You all need to go to your people and Governors and start getting ready... we're going to war."

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

Author's Note: As a bit of historical trivia and personal challenge, except for Alfred/United States and Kaili/Hawai'i, each of the states mentioned by State name were, in fact, the namesake state of a battleship that was at Pearl Harbor that day seventy-three years ago.


	5. Sealand-US War - Declaration

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 14 December

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely. I love Peter/Sealand - because he's so young and determined, almost anything he says can sound cute...

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Declaration"  
>'Or, the Beginning of the United StatesSealand War'  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>Matthew Kirkland looked nervously at the other Nation, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"<p>

"Uh-huh!" Peter nodded emphatically, "Diplomacy's taking too long; Ludwig and Francis Recognised Alfred as a Nation after he declared independence and went to war with Big Brother Arthur. That means there's only one answer if I want Big Brother to Recognise me as a Nation..."

Peter stopped walking for a moment and punched the air to emphasis his coming words, "I'm going to war with Alfred!"

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Matthew pointed out, "America's so big and Sealand's so... well, small."

Peter huffed as he started walking again, "Sealand may be small, but once I get Recognised, I'll have lots of bigger countries willing to help me fight."

"I still don't think you've thought this all the way through, Peter," Matthew shook his head.

"No more talking!" Peter declared firmly, "It's time for war!"

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

A few minutes later, Matthew looked at the younger Nation in disbelief, "_This_ is your idea of war?"

"Merely the first strike, Brother," Peter replied self-confidently.

"You replaced Alfred's hamburgers with tofu burgers," Matthew rolled his eyes.

"It's a blow to the very heart of what America stands for," Peter countered, "Quiet, here he comes."

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

"Hey, guys!" Alfred F. Jones announced his presence as he entered the conference room, "I see you guy have my hamburgers all ready for me - great job, you guys, it's great to see you supporting the hero like this!"

Without even sitting down when he reached his place, Alfred picked up one of the waiting burgers and took a bite, promptly spitting it out across the table where it struck Vencienzio in the forehead and grabbed up the nearest piece of paper - ironically enough Sealand's Declaration of War - and used it to wipe his mouth.

"Tofu burgers? That's disgusting! Whose idea of a joke was this? Ivan, are you playing pranks on me again? I thought the Cold War was over! Kiku, it was your doing, wasn't it? You're the one who came up with tofu in the first place! Seriously, who eats that stuff? Somebody get me some _real _burgers right now!"


	6. Party Time

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 16 December. And on this date in history, AD 1773...

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Party Time"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>America - both the Country and the Nation - had habits that the rest of the world just didn't understand; calling football 'Soccer' and another game 'Football' for example. Some of the traditions that Alfred F. Jones and his people followed made no sense to anyone else - Thanksgiving seemed to many as merely another excuse for Americans to have football games, lots of food and sales at the mall. If any of the other Nations were around to watch him walk the streets of Boston one cold December day, most would only consider it another strange habit from a Nation filled with them.<p>

Alfred walked from Paul Revere's silversmithy to the Old South Church, taking in memories with each step. As he stood outside the Old South, he could almost hear the words of Sam Adams, just like he had that night so long ago...

'This meeting can do nothing more to save the country.'

Turning on his heel, Alfred started towards the harbor, hearing in his mind the shrill whistles blowing and the cries of the people of Boston who intended to make their displeasure with England and its King George known.

'Boston Harbor a teapot tonight!'

'Saltwater tea!'

'Get your axes and pay no taxes!'

Smiling to himself as he walked, Alfred could almost see the young men and the Sons of Liberty flowing out from the alleyways and doorways, dressed in feathers and facepaint and speaking 'pidgen' English, to form an inexhaustible, unstoppable tide headed towards the harbor and the three ships that had been docked there. When he himself finally reached the harbor, he found himself looking out over the water and remembering how it had been turned brown by the tons of tea that had been dumped into it that night so many years ago. So many years and so little had actually changed in the end, when Alfred stopped to think about it. He didn't like stopping to think about it, it made him depressed and he didn't like being depressed. Some days, though, and this was one of them, he couldn't help but think back on those times and what they had meant, what they had all wanted from their independence...

With a grimace on his face, Alfred pulled out a small item from the pocket of his bomber jacket and tossed it into the harbor, then turned to walk away.

"Saltwater tea," Alfred commented to himself as he left, leaving only one lone teabag floating in the water to mark that he had been there.


	7. Preflight : December 24

Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 24 December.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer; I don't own or make money from Hetalia or any characters thereof, using them without permission for entertainment purposes solely.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Preflight"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>"Fore Crimson Nasal Beacon?"<p>

"...Can't you just say 'red nose'?"

"Nope - Fore Crimson Nasal Beacon?"

A sigh, then, "Check."

"Drive units one through nine charged and ready?"

"All the reindeer have been fed if that's what you mean."

"Cargo loaded?"

"You know that's the last thing he does before he leaves."

"All tracking stations report in?"

"Your 'Santawatch', Alfred?" Matthew asked with a sigh, "You take this even more seriously than _he _does."

Alfred turned up his nose in annoyance, "Holiday gift-giving is a serious business, North Dakota!"

"Canada," Matthew rolled his eyes, "I'm not one of your States, I'm another Nation."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Montana," Alfred replied, "Look, you keep checking things out, I'm going to go get the fat guy and let him know that the escort fighter squadrons are on 'Alert Five', okay? Great."

When Alfred turned and walked off without a look back, Matthew stood there and shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder if he'd even notice if I ever decided to invade Maine, Michigan or someplace..."


End file.
